Episode 9128 (24th March 2017)
Plot Sinead thinks Daniel will never forgive her for killing their baby. Tracy feels let down by Ken and thinks she isn't as important to him as his biological children. Chloe feeds Ken a load of half-truths about her "relationship" with Peter, strongly implying that they're sleeping together. She claims that he's drinking again and that she's buying the Rovers to stop him ruining his life. The £2,000 Chloe gave Peter in tips is described as a loan. Ken believes her. Todd connects the paranormal camera to his phone and makes ghostly sounds to prank Phelan. Rosie advises Faye not to drop Seb as he's a bad boy. Amy buys an old violin from Tyrone for £20. Peter puts Steve and Liz in the picture about Chloe. Ken tells Toyah that Peter has fallen off the wagon and is having an affair. She's sceptical until he mentions the £2,000. Phelan is terrified after his ordeal in the flat and knocks Todd's phone from his hand when he shows Billy a video of the episode. Amy smashes up the violin and dupes Ken into believing that it was her own treasured instrument. She guilt trips him into offering £200 for a replacement but has to play at the community centre concert. Toyah confronts Peter about his lies. His truthful explanations don't convince as Toyah treats the £2,000 as proof of an affair. She walks out on him. Faye texts Seb, who visits her and shows her his new tattoo. Peter blames Ken for causing him to lose everything and tells him he's dead to him. Amy calls someone promising them money tomorrow. Sinead returns to Daniel and tells him she's had a miscarriage. He's devastated. Tracy raids Ken's belongings and finds his will. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Chloe Tipton - Jo-Anne Knowles Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Preston's Petals *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Eliza Kendall Pregnancy Advisory Centre - Waiting room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chloe informs Ken that she and Peter are having an affair, and Daniel is stunned when Sinead tells him she has had a miscarriage and he is free to go to Oxford; and Rosie resolves to get Seb and Faye back together. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,350,000 viewers (16th place - the figures for this episode were affected due to BBC1's annual coverage of Red Nose Day and it was the lowest-rated episode of the year). Notable dialogue Mary Taylor (to Tracy Barlow): "You'll get another job. You're smart, you're good with peop... You're smart." Category:2017 episodes